


独白

by 旖 (SY_i)



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SY_i/pseuds/%E6%97%96
Summary: ——我们使自己相信
Relationships: Aosta Clovis & Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	独白

**Author's Note:**

> 在那三十年缺失的时光里……

我最后听见的是震耳欲聋的爆炸声，简直要活生生撕破我的耳膜。

然后是无穷无尽的窒息感，就像是海水漫过我的胸膛，脖颈，头顶，最后将我压在沉船之下。那是根植在生物本能中最原始的恐惧，它们紧紧攫住我，而我只得像头困兽一般不断挣扎着，试图发出哪怕一丝响动——夏尔，你知道吗，在绝对的无助中，我也会丧失理智。

然后我便又突然出来了，感觉像被某种巨大的外力剥离出了那些苦痛。我发现我自己坐在一方石碑上，身边有个身穿黑色长袍的男人在絮絮叨叨着，我听不清——虽然我对他的言语也不感兴趣。他靠近我，双手合十，脸上的表情很是令人不快。而这里的环境也沉闷的很——男人们缄默不言，女人们低头拭泪，但他们没有一个人注意到如此不合时宜的我。一般而言，从极黑暗的环境被瞬间推入极光亮的环境中时，人会感到眩晕，我没有。受了薄雾散射的光线也没有让我感到哪怕一丝温暖，我看见光，我看见其中悬浮的细小灰尘。

我猛然意识到，这里是在举办我的葬礼。

一.

对我而言，接受死亡并不困难，也不那么悲伤——我在推开你的那刻就做好了必死的准备。但成为故事中的“幽灵”，还亲眼目睹自己的葬礼……这还真是奇异。在符文学院那浩如烟海的书库中，也不可能有哪怕一字一词相关的描写，这你肯定要比我清楚得多。但随着时间的推移，我的新鲜感也逐渐被消磨殆尽了——这总归是件那么沉闷无趣的事！更何况，那些所有的陈词滥调都让我烦躁不安，他们其中又有几个人真正在乎我呢？我自嘲地想。噢，夏尔，我对自己曾经的风评多少还是有点认知的。

我急不可耐地想要找到你的身影——好啦，我穿过这个滑稽的牧师，现在我清楚地看到你了，在墓园之外……克诺维斯？这样可不对，克诺维斯。我的学生正歇斯底里地要冲过来，他很生气——他大概是在对你生气。我看见你拦在他的身前，你倒是冷静。

“回去吧，克诺维斯——我知道，我知道这对你来说太过无情，我很抱歉。”你说。

“放我过去，”他的双眼通红，“瑟雷斯，你想要我揍你一顿吗？”

“克诺维斯，这不合适。我是指，你还需要一点时间。”

“那他们就可以吗？他们——这些毫无用处的猴子们！你为什么允许他们过去！——你凭什么代替迪特里希老师在这里指使我！——你根本没有资格！” 克诺维斯已经怒不可遏了。

克诺维斯终于无法按捺他的怒火了，他的手上亮起了光芒——这是架设术式的预兆。看来我曾经的学生是在责怪你，夏尔，我曾经的同事，可我从未想过要责怪你。倒是克诺维斯有些太过情绪化——我可没教过他这个。我亲爱的学生明明还要很多要学的东西，而我却早在他成熟之前就抛下了他，甚至在我生前的最后一段时日里都对他有所疏忽。在这两点上我对他心怀歉疚，相对的，他日后一定也会对我心生遗恨……但那已经不是我应当考虑的，我只能希望我曾经的教导能让他不至于堕入深渊。他的才能将使他强大，然而，夏尔，他以后不会再接受任何人了——这很可悲，他明明还远未成人啊！

现在我到你们身边来了。克诺维斯终究只是个学生，你死死地攥住他的手腕，使他停下了。他泄了力，瘫坐在地上，我见你收住了悬在空中的那只手，只长长地叹了口气。他的手腕已经被你掐出了印子，也许你应该要择日赔他些医药费。但你那又是怎么回事，我是说，你手腕上那些扎眼的青紫色淤青，夏尔？总不会是你笨手笨脚，在雪未化开的道路上摔跤了吧。你总是笨手笨脚的，但你骗不过我。

你们真是两个蠢货，两个无可救药的蠢货，我烦闷地想。

过了一段时间，克诺维斯木然地起身离开了。他要离去的时候，你叫住了他。

“我把他的实验室留给你了，”你说，“想做什么就去做吧。”

此时你呆望着墓碑的样子，像是也一同被抽干了生命一样。

唉，夏尔，亲爱的夏尔，你这又是何苦呢。

人们普遍认为夜晚属于亡灵，但你看来并不这样认为。赤橘色的太阳落在地平线上，被一寸寸吞没。葬礼上的人们四散而归，你或许注意到他们看向你的眼神了，那种怜悯又同情的眼神？但你还是不肯离去，直到整个墓地再次回归属于死人的沉寂。你有什么可教他们担心的呢？一向理智克己的瑟雷斯教授，你瞧，连过路的守墓人都不愿搭理你——你看起来可一点都不像个盗墓贼，即使你现在的行为弥足怪异。那么，为了给你保留应有的尊重，夏尔，我可以拒绝去看你的表情。但你现在也应当回去了，呵，我自然知道你听不见，可我也只是想为自己寻求那么一丁点的心理慰藉而已，这让我看上去没那么绝情了——大约人在死后会比生前更加多愁善感。

你终于动了，却不是如我所想的那样，离开这里。相反，你朝前迈步，走进了空荡的墓园。我跟着你，我们一定走了很久，至少远比我预想中的要久，才停在我的墓碑前。

“这上面的字是我刻的，”你说，“不是用符文——如果你还听得见的话，莫里斯。”

我听得见。

“我这次也办砸了，我似乎一直在把事情办砸。”我看见你遗憾地笑了——遗憾，如果我这个词用得还算准确的话，毕竟我此前似乎没有见过你露出过这种笑容，虽然你常常微笑着。你让我觉得陌生，夏尔，在过去的三年里，你的面孔对我而言实在太过熟悉，以至于我快要将其当作是我的一部分。

但从结果来看，是的，我们就是把一切都搞砸了。

你将脸埋在双手中揉搓，而我则你停顿的间隙中扫了一眼墓碑，那上面只有一个孤单的姓名“莫里斯·迪特里希”，看来你给这块石碑留下了大面积的空白。

“我没有做好准备，我们所有人都没有……”

哦……但他们起码看起来比你做得好——在他们看来，你应该是第一个在同事的葬礼上毫无准备，甚至毫无表示的人。我是指，一般人多多少少还是会——即使是仪式性，象征性地，表达一下他们的悲恸。

老实说我并不太喜欢那个。

但是你在这里花的时间也太久了，夏尔。我可以理解你，但，生活还要继续。

“莫里斯，我很想你——不，在那以后的每一天我都无可比拟地在想念你。”

你该不会像他们一样流泪吧，天哪。

“我大概永远都无法，永远……”

别跟我谈永远，夏尔——只有我们这些亡灵是永恒的。

毫无征兆地，我眼中的世界突然明显地震动，一寸寸从内而外崩裂。我陷入了一刻短暂的黑暗，黑暗将我死死包裹，又带着我坠入天旋地转的痛苦。我觉得我总该想起些什么了——那一切是我作为逝者而竭力忘掉的东西：高大的书架与成堆的书籍，鞋履踩上古旧阶梯时，那些木板吱嘎作响。昏暗的房间中唯一点燃的一盏忽明忽灭的油灯，以及它所映照的，银色的，柔软到令人沉醉的发丝，以及一对绝无仅有的金瞳。我们双手紧扣，从漫天的星辰到你在我耳边的低语，一点点含混不清在清淡的麝香中，然后你又轻轻笑了，与我耳鬓厮磨……

夏尔，你相信吗，我居然如此冷酷。

你接下来的话我一句也没有听进去，包括你作为道别的话语。你就要走了，要离我而去了——你甚至不能等到第二天，等到你的学生们慌慌张张来找你：你本来就不属于这里——夏尔，你在这里显得太不协调了。印象中我们现在应该依偎在温暖的床上，或者在火炉边上有一搭没一搭地谈天说地。或者我们一起前往学院的酒吧，但更多时候我们还是选择呆在家里，一起打开一瓶红酒，把它倒在两个酒杯里，每次都有几滴暗红色的液体会从那当中飞溅出来，落在亚麻的桌布上，但我们谁都不在乎……夏尔，但绝不是这里，在这个冷冰冰的墓地里——我会被你逼疯的。

你是对的，我们失去了太多，需要一点缅怀与更多的时间。而在你离去之际，我本来应该祝福你才对，不仅仅是作为曾经的爱人，同样也是作为同事——只是这样或许对于我们彼此都有些太过残酷了。

二．

在生前我曾去过的地方还是太少太少，于是在我的灵魂——唔，通俗意义上来说，人们都这样称呼亡灵，彻底没了肉身的束缚之后，我便踏上了一段漫无的旅途。此时的我可以去往任何我所想去的地方，只要是我的思维所能抵达之处：估摸一年的时间里，我遍览了这片大陆上的绝大部分景色。在旅途刚刚开始的时候，确实新鲜有趣。我不再感到疲倦，也无畏于寒冷或炎热。生前需要数天乃至上月才能走过的路程，现在对我而言却仅在咫尺之间，而我更是拥有无穷无尽的时间。但在后来的某个时刻，我突然又厌倦了这没有实感，毫无意义的旅途——特别是当我意识到自己的思考也变得毫无用处之后。于是我在一个春天的清晨重返公墓，公墓入口处的两棵枯木正拔出新绿的嫩芽，两棵不解风情的树，我戏谑地想。

我回来的时候，你正在我的墓前忙碌，看来我墓前的这几丛洁白百合花便是你的杰作了，上面还挂着新鲜的水珠。夏尔，你莫非是每天都会来到我的墓前吗？这墓前的草坪，都快要被踏出一条小路了。但你前段时间来看望的，都仅仅是一块没有生命的石块啊——我得说，你让我心生愧疚，那我便接受这些花吧，我不讨厌它们。

我生前与你同居的院子里，也种着不少这样的花。那时你还造了把黄铜水壶挂在后门上。你对我说，那是为了方便你能随时去照料那些娇柔芳香的花朵们，你一向讨厌琐事，但在照料花朵上倒显得殷勤。比起人工，明明有更便捷的方法，但你拒绝了。真是麻烦——因为每次在你临出差之际，总要把这些花朵托付给我。“生命学派的天才一定能照顾好他们的”，你说——美丽的花儿们啊，夏尔。

“莫里斯，这些百合花开了，”我听见你在说话，“它们是你生前也很喜欢的花，对么？——以前你最用心照料的就是它们。”

倒也没错。

“葬礼时我没有让克诺维斯来参加，他那时的状况……不太好。怪罪我吧，你估计更愿意让他一人来参加你的葬礼，而并非那时在你身边的所有人。”你说。

“这些花朵，嗳，就当是赔礼，莫里斯？”你又露出了常见的，属于瑟雷斯教授的笑容，然后蹲下来，用手指轻抚其中一朵那纤细的小小花瓣，“但太不够严肃，也太违背规矩了。莫里斯，它们注定将转瞬即逝。”

你又说起了那间实验室，照你的描述，克诺维斯把它照料的不错。你升了职，变得比以前更加忙碌，但你还是很挂念我——夏尔，我没法回应你。

那天你走的时候，我跟在你的身侧，与你一同去了学院，就像是以前我们常做的那样。我的确是在逃避着什么，因为我在死后一年多的时间里从未回到过这里——我最熟悉的地方，一次也没有。你走进教学楼，回到你的办公室中，你的办公桌和我第一次来的时候一样杂乱，可见你即使在我的影响下也没有养成什么肉眼可见的良好生活习惯。你刚刚坐下来，一边的那个金发女人立马就朝你黏了过来，真是个烦人的同事，她实际上根本不在乎你的悲伤与疲惫。我曾经称这些人为“猴子”，而我死后仍然这样认为。夏尔，我向你坦承：我讨厌他们。

“瑟雷斯教授，您回来了——辛苦您了。”她的腔调像是被捏过一样的细小。

“谢谢。”你回答到，从你桌上那整整一大摞资料中拿起最上面的一沓，摊开在自己的桌上。

但她仍不罢休，像块讨人嫌的黏皮糖一样凑了过来：“瑟雷斯教授，您又去墓地了么？——可怜的迪特里希教授！我认识他。我知道他生前与你是很要好的同事，作为教师也足够尽职尽责。”

夏尔，我保证我不认识这只母猴子。可笑的是，我们的关系在外人瞧来便是如此：关系密切的同事，而非一对情人，不为人所知的——“情人”！我在心中默念这个词，听上去颇有点不伦不类的味道。啊，可我们却无法将这段关系公诸于众！是因为我们都知道，这太有伤风化了，不是吗？两个男人！

“克莱尔小姐，请让我工作一会吧，”你说道。哦，夏尔，你居然还能保持微笑，“你瞧，我已经落下了半天的工作啦！”

但她仍然不依不饶地缠着你。这时候有个矮小的学生跑来，怯生生的，让你去院长办公室。你愣了一下，但马上冲那只母猴子摆了摆手，走出门外。我一直走在你的身边。一路上我不断猜测，夏尔·瑟雷斯是又犯下了什么过错，或是又立下了什么功劳，这才会被传唤。你走出门的时候近乎微不可闻地吁了口气，你也讨厌被那只母猴子纠缠，夏尔，难为你了。

“您找我？”你直直地站在距离院长办公桌一米开外的地方，双手反背在身后。

“瑟雷斯教授，我在想，您在这学院中很有声誉，对么？您有考虑过就任更高层的职位吗，比如——副院长……未来的院长？”

“院长？”你似乎没有听懂那个老头的话，但他从座位里站起来，拍了拍你的背。在我的记忆中，他是个圆滑世故的老家伙，学院每年的研究经费都少得可怜，这所有的教师都知道。但明面上的数额要比这多得多——我记得我也曾经与他相谈过，他的某些论调让我直犯恶心。

“我知道您现在身体的一些小小状况。但我认为，它们不是问题——相反，它们甚至能成为你在仕途上的过人长处，您知道，在十年、二十年过后，凭借您现在这副神奇的躯体，您将远远超越他们其中的很多人，我可以帮助您……”

你根本没在听。我看见你将双手反绞在一起，拇指不断比出各种形状。你在分心的时候会有不少小动作，或许你注意过？在你以前与我一同去开会时，在无聊的会议上，你就会在文件的反面或空白处用羽毛笔画各种乱七八糟的图案，然后在它们被发现之前，用手指“唰”地一下抹过去，那些创作便顷刻间消失无踪了。

但话说回来，他谈起你身体的语气，就仿佛是在谈论一件……实验品。这种漠然的态度令我不安，而我却没能从你这副身体上看出任何异样：在你上一年的人生中，我缺席了。因为我在逃避，夏尔，而我甚至不知道我想回避的是什么，总不会是你。来对我说点什么吧，夏尔，我的夏尔，我试着朝你呼喊，我从你的身后紧紧抱住了你，但我的声音却消失在了另一方奇异的空间中，而你似乎也抖了抖肩膀，就像是感受到了我的拥抱一样。请允许我这样幻想吧，夏尔，这是我唯一能感到有少许宽慰的方式了——曾几何时，我们如此缄默无言呢？

我看不清你的表情了，只看见你的喉头耸动了一下。那个无聊的老头子又开始说话，他问起我墓上那些盛放的百合花，我没听错的话，他似乎又对你说了些常见的安慰话语，却带着某种警告的意味。“瑟雷斯教授，你去的太频繁了，”他如是说，“这样不好，会招来非议的。还有迪特里希氏墓前的那些花……你知道，那是很严肃的场合，这同样不合适。瑟雷斯教授，他也不过是一任教授而已，虽然他曾是你亲密的同事，我为此也感到悲痛无比……”

突然间我感到一股巨大的吸力袭来，像是要再次把我拖入最初那无穷无尽的黑暗。夏尔！我朝你尖叫：夏尔·瑟雷斯！我的手臂离开了你的身体，无助感像某种腐蚀性的溶液，一滴一滴浸透了我。啊，夏尔，那天事故发生的时候，我似乎从某个狭小的缝隙中窥见了巨大的火舌，现在我不禁想，若是它们抓住我，将我放在那些恐怖的火焰当中焚烧，大抵也不会比现在这种无缘无故的刑罚更加难受。

某天我突然回忆起，在百合花的事上，你是对的：很久以后我再次注意到那片土地之时，却发现你在那个春天亲手种下的纯白花朵们已经被连根拔除了。

三.

也许我永远都无法适应这种被拖来拽去的感觉，虽然我不甘让自己的灵魂都无法听凭主宰，然我对此毫无办法。我第二次陷入突如其来的原始且无边无尽的黑暗，又忽然回到这粲焕的世间，就像只是恍惚了一瞬——灵魂也会存在记忆，夏尔。总而言之，那大概可以类比为昏迷，“灵魂的昏迷”，我饶有兴趣地想。我那时就像是重新回到了我的肉体当中，但在习惯了这轻如羽翼的灵魂后，这种回归反倒成了种令人不适的束缚。我听到男人和女人交谈的声音，很模糊，但它们存在，还有非人怪物的吼声。我认为我大概是一直在挣扎的，但我记不太清了——至少在我再次醒来的前一刻，我在抗争。而等我再次恢复意识时，所处的位置还在这空荡荡的院长办公室，办公室外墨蓝色的夜空中正好挂着一轮金色的弦月。真罕见，我在这里见到过的月亮大多是银白色的。

但我从符文学院的年鉴上得出了一个惊人的结果——距离我上次见到你的时间，居然已经过去了十年！我居然在那可怖的黑暗中呆了十年，简直都要对自己肃然起敬了！当下我唯一的念头就是去找你，夏尔——十年！整整十年啊！

我们第一次约会的时候——为什么我会想起这个？也许是因为那个特殊的月亮，或者是这满是积雪的道路？虽然我已经再也感受不到寒冷了，可十几年前我们曾经也在满是积雪的寂静旷野上艰难徒步，静寂的天空与地面都是白茫茫的一片，刺目的白，触目惊心的白。凌冽的寒风几乎要在我的脸上刮出几道血印子，那时你紧握着我的手，靴子在雪地上留下一道长长的痕迹。

但那不是我们第一次实质意义上的约会，虽然那同样是在一个冬季。那天傍晚时分，你一反常态主动叫我出去，湿润的双眼亮晶晶的。我像个傻子一样紧张地收拾了半天仪器，本以为是什么刻不容缓的紧急任务。你没有提醒我——你当时必定是在刻意作弄我。因为当我狼狈地拿着好容易收拾好的手提箱，走到门前的时候，你靠在沙发上哈哈大笑。

“何必这样大张旗鼓，莫里斯？没有，今天没有任何事务——我们只不过是出去走走而已！”

一道闪着蓝光的符文“啪”地一下飞出去，你躲开了它。

这就是我们的第一次约会，那本来能更好的，是不是，夏尔？而不是以一次打斗与双方的大汗淋漓作为开场。总之在半小时后，我们才和解——当然，客厅也被弄得一片狼藉。

我们在森林中穿行，你手里挎着从餐厅买的几个面包，而我什么都没拿。“只是出去走走”，真是信了你的邪，夏尔！我方才被汗水浸湿的衣服已经彻底干透了，而我们徒步的时间肯定已经超过了两个小时，这还是在隆冬时节一个刮着寒风的夜晚！

我们停在了一座废弃的瞭望塔前。“到了，”你轻车熟路地打开门，“进来吧，我还从来没和别人来过。”

可还有那么长的楼梯要爬！它们盘旋而上，直通瞭望塔的顶端。我提议说我们可以用符文直接飞上去，但你否决了：“我觉得爬楼梯也是必不可少的一部分……来，莫里斯，就剩下这么一点距离！”

在你无法看见的背后，我一直气喘吁吁地瞪着你。我赌气地想，我启程之前可被你折腾了不少力气，你最好让我认为今晚不枉此行。而你似乎很兴奋，脚下的速度越来越快，我自然不甘示弱。

“莫里斯，你看这些星星！”你朝我喊道，我们终于登上了塔顶，我的双腿几乎沉重到无法挪动，你却像个孩子一样无比欢欣。

“哦，是这样啊。你大费周章跑来这里，只是为了……看星星？”揉了下被空气刺得发痒的鼻子，我抬头漫不经心地扫视着天空，“有这个必要吗，夏尔？明明我们在学院也能看到星星。”

“但这不一样，不是吗？”你说，在瞭望台常年失修的边缘坐下，将双腿悬空在外面，“真是美丽。”

虽然是个他人看来极其危险的动作，但你断然不会摔下去，我也不会。我走上前，坐在你的身侧，这个位置上的风似乎更大了，冰冷的夜风我身旁披散的银色长发向后吹散，星光和一道浅金色的月影照耀进你的眼睛。

“……还是有那么一丁点区别吧。”

“哦？”你笑了，“谢谢你，莫里斯。”

“——莫里斯，你知道，实用学派也不是事事都要足够实用，”一段沉默过后，你突然开口道，“我们偶尔也会做点不那么实在的东西，比如这个。”

你摊开手，小小的蓝色光芒在你的手心闪烁，它们变成了金色，从你双手的边缘倾泻而下，雾气一般的星团铺满我们的身侧。

“莫里斯，星星，”那些大小不一的星点在我们周围闪烁，照亮了你的脸庞，“我把它们带下来了。虽然也许没有在夜空中那样动人。但这样我们能看的更清楚些。那我们就从近些的地方开始吧，你不介意的话？——我课余的时候就喜欢研究它们。不务正业的瑟雷斯教授，看来可以在退休后去管理天体研究所。”

那时我们明明都还那么年轻啊，退休——即使在十余年后，我想到这个词时，都有些恍然。当时的你我却都不觉得违和，我那时又在想什么呢？现在我又开始思索这个问题的答案了，像是回到了那个星光漫天的夜晚。我想，假使退休后，我大概率会继续我的研究，虽然可能没有年轻时那么灵光，但总归能派上些用场。当我们老态龙钟，也许还依然会住在一起，在别人看来我们只不过是两个老单身汉罢了。在属于我们的房子里，有属于我们的庭院。是住在森林边上还是搬去草原，抑或是更遥远的东方？我们大概会争执一番，但我们都在那里栽种凤仙与牵牛花，当然还有百合。我们过着安静悠闲的生活，受人尊重却又不受人喜欢，你也许会变得更慈祥，可能还会剪掉你的那一头变得脆弱的长发。年轻的过路人与我们的学生们听闻我们两个的名字偶尔会找上门来，听我们唠叨一些往事——人在上了年纪以后多半会变得自以为是且啰嗦——你放心，我不会把他们赶出门外的。在那时我们还能在晴朗的夜空中注视遥远的星星，那时你还会看得清它们吗，夏尔？——你一定可以。你那时也会告诉我每个星系的名称……

我想起来了，我在那个晚上根本没有想过这些问题。夏尔，我想我生前从来没有说过，因为我觉得这说出来会让你我很难堪。但实际上我不止一次觉得——该死的，你实在是美的太过分了。

“来告诉我吧，”我那时一定是竭力控制住自己才让自己不显得激动到失态，“它们都叫什么名字？”

你于是就从离我最近的那个星系开始，我记得那叫天蝎座，接下来貌似是人马座和天秤座。

我突然想到，现在的我是否可以去到那些星辰当中呢？我没试过，但也不想做出尝试。它们现在给我一种冰冷的感觉，那里离你太远了，夏尔，你生活在地面上。

但我想起的不只是这个，此时我已经来到了你的屋舍之前。找来这里可花去我了不少时间——你没有住在你之前的居所。我得说，你挑房子的方式独具一格——居然住去那么远的地方，都快到学院的边缘地带了。

在那个晚上的最后，我们鬼使神差般牵住了手，我记得我们的手指都凉透了。然后我问你：“夏尔，你想做点别的吗？”

“转过头来看我，夏尔。好好看着我。”

那是我们第一次接吻。

那之后我们聊起过这个话题，那次应该是在酒后，因为你的脸涨得通红。我问你这个吻的性质，你认真思考了好一会后，告诉我，那是你的初吻。

四.

时隔十年，我再次来看望你了。我穿过那扇门，进入你的房间。已是深夜时分，而你仍坐在书桌前伏案写字。我靠过去，坐在你书桌的一角上。我最先注意到的是你放在一旁的那枚书签——那是我们曾经一起完成的作品，我很高兴看到你仍在使用它。但就在我想看清你笔下所写的内容时，你却“啪”地一声合上书，把那本书压在重重资料的最下方。然后神色匆匆地把椅子推进书桌下方的空间，快步走出房门。我这时才听见门外细微的哭声，我跟着你走进隔壁的房间。这间房间倒也颇为凌乱，天花板上有些星系的图案，而各式各样的符文玩具则散了一地，一个婴孩躺在这个房间中靠窗的摇床上蹬着小腿哭闹。我的天啊，夏尔，你居然都有个儿子了，就在这十年中！我惊奇地想。我很好奇，但也仅仅是好奇而已——一个新的异性伴侣，这说明你的生活正在平稳有序地继续，值得开心。虽然我讨厌猜测他人，但这间屋子不像是还住着个女性，而我深知你与那种出去找女人的货色不是一类的——好吧，这个孩子是谁，夏尔？

“艾利欧，艾利欧，我亲爱的孩子……”你微笑着将这年幼的孩子抱起来，使他的头垫着自己的肩，仿佛你原来的疲倦与烦恼都未曾存在过一样，一边轻轻拍打那孩子的背，“噢噢……”

我们之前也曾讨论过孩子的话题，是你先挑起的话头。

“莫里斯，你有想过要领养一个孩子吗？”你问，当时我貌似是在厨房里准备晚饭——我不由得有些怜惜那个叫艾利欧的孩子了！你有想过要给家里请个女仆吗？呵，你大概也不会想到这一点。

我从来不想要孩子，并且我一直都不太喜欢小孩——他们聒噪又恼人。你让我吓了一跳：你该不会是认真的吧，要牺牲你宝贵的时间去陪一个吵闹的小怪物？教他“这是黑色的猫咪，这是毛茸茸的小狗，而那边飞来飞去的是爸爸的猫头鹰号”？

于是我拒绝了：“不要，我也没有想过。夏尔，那意味的是无穷无尽的烦人事——你想要个孩子？”

“倒也不是，”你避开我的目光，用一根手指按了按唇沟，“我说也许——我们可以找一个像你一样聪明的孩子。然后我们可以一起教他符文，我们两个会是他在世界上最好的老师。”

那他最好在某些讨人喜欢的方面也和你一致，夏尔，我心想。我对这件事的可行性持保留意见。

“不过你也是对的，”你紧接着说，“不太方便，外人一定会有所看法——还是算了。”

但你现在还是有了孩子，所以我可以当作你那对我说了谎吗，夏尔？你那时恐怕只想要安抚我——你的眼神躲躲闪闪的。现在，我看得出来你很爱他：你一直朝他微笑，那俨然是一名父亲的笑容。而那吵人的小家伙一刻也不停止他的哭喊。我走过去，那孩子的睫毛上挂着泪珠，睁着大而晶莹的浅蓝色眼眸，朝我的方向用力抓来——他没有继承你的眼睛，真是可惜。他又在空中重复摸了几下，像是很惊讶的样子，其间他终于停止了哭喊。你又轻轻揉了揉他的头发，将那孩子重新放回到他的床上：“晚安，爸爸一直都在。”

小孩闭上双眼，翻了个身，便不发出动静了。你又在他身边坐了一会儿，哼着不成调的歌谣，然后探过身子，将那孩子床头的蜡烛熄灭到只剩一根，再为他掖好他身上的一块小毛毯。末了，我听见你对着那孩子宁静的睡颜，自言自语道：“你原本应该是他的孩子啊……”

你该不会是被卷入了某种感情漩涡当中吧，我能理解。亲爱的——这倒是像你这样俊俏的男人会遇上的事。但你却好像觉得自己说错了话，快速掩住自己苍白的嘴唇，退出去，蹑手蹑脚地关上了房间的门。

这次我留在了房间中。我扒着那小小睡床的边缘，想看看那孩子——他好歹是你的孩子。但我一凑过去，小家伙突然睁开了他的双眼，好奇地盯着我。我试探性地伸出一根手指，在他的眼前摇晃，那孩子咯咯笑了。啊啊……虽然有一部分人本就相信幼儿能看见成年人所看不见的事物，虽然我原先不在此列。但现在我确信了，我感到有些莫名其妙的烦闷似也随着他的笑声而烟消云散，艾利欧·瑟雷斯，好名字——他确实是个顶可爱的孩子。

“晚安，夏尔的小孩，艾利欧。该睡觉了——听话。”我对他说，他似乎很不舍，但还是将头埋进他的小小枕头，紧攥着身上的小毯子，将身体蜷成一团，睡去了。

我又回到了你这边，夏尔，我已经有十年没见过你了，而你看上去却和十年前一模一样！莫非是符文学院的年鉴出了差错？你的眼角甚至没有生出一分毫的细纹，皮肤也没有长出任何一点褶皱。十年前我记得那个老院长对你说过，你身体上出了些问题，夏尔，回答我，你身上到底发生了什么？

“莫里斯。”

夏尔，我在这里，我在听。

你没有理会我，更没有对我做出我想听见的解释。你只是坐在床上，盯着窗外的细月，喃喃念着我的名字：“——莫里斯，莫里斯。”

你一定会觉得寒冷：你的房间里没有可供取暖的设施，而你现在穿得又如此单薄。你用双臂紧紧环抱住自己的身体，在床尾蜷成一团，默不作声了。过一会儿你又开口道：“我现在可真是成了孤家寡人啊，莫里斯。”

“我也是。”我盘旋在你的上方，对你说道，虽然你听不见。这个场景倒有点我们曾经读过的灵异秘闻——自言自语的孤魂野鬼和单身男子，但如果我现在能让你头皮发麻，或者变成从你窗外灌进的冷风，你我反而还会高兴些。

“时至今日，我时不时还是会想起你，莫里斯——虽然不是每天。我的事务变得比以前多得多，我有时在想，说不定我只是借以这些日常琐事来麻痹自己。”

你将四肢伸展开，举起左手，盯着自己的掌心：“不过现在艾利欧来到我身边啦，也许有些事情会逐渐好转起来——你觉得我要怎样教导艾利欧呢？那是你曾经学生托付给我的孩子，不是我的。他本来再怎么样都应当是我们两个的孩子，而我现在却只能连带着你的那份，与你学生的那份一同去教养他，去爱他——我好像还处于十几年前刚刚成为教授的时候，现在却要尝试着去做一个父亲。”

“莫里斯——你看这具身体。再与你的学生相见时，她很惊异。已经整整十二年啦！莫里斯，而我却和你一样永远停在那时候。我是怎样成为了这里的院长呢？——我记不太清，但有些东西我还是记得。就比如这永远不会老去的肉体……你以前总埋怨我在一群无用之人身上耗费时间，他们现在也不会想搭理我这个异类了——噢，还是会有那么一点伤感的。”

你轻轻笑起来，我想起当时你在我墓前说的话，“转瞬即逝”，你当时说，那仿佛是对我们彼此的一句诅咒。我看见你在空中写下我的名字，又在下面写上自己的。屋外开始下雪，纷飞的雪片悄然落在窗棂上，其中有一些又被风挟裹着离去，不知所向。呼啸的寒风就像是野兽的叫声那样凄厉，使你身边的窗户发出声响。你翻转手掌擦去了那些字：“下雪了，莫里斯，忘掉它们吧——我又在说些不着边际的话。”

“我得去再看看艾利欧，也许我要让他屋里的炉火再烧得旺一点。”你翻身跳下床，往那孩子的房间去了。

我则离开了你的房间，冒着越来越大的风雪，我将回到墓园去：那种逃避的念头重又在我的心中升了起来，夏尔，你早就应该开始你自己余下的人生了，至少我觉得你应当继续你正常的生活，而不是带着我最后留给你的这副不老不死的身体，像个与我相似的幽灵一样徘徊在这世间！我在风雪中小跑了起来，我像个活人一样喘不过气。在很久以前前往亚特拉斯的时候，在那片一望无际的雪白色旷野上，在你冰冷的手握着我同样冰冷的手时，我们曾遭遇比这更大的风雪。可当时我却觉得没什么能阻挡我们的脚步，而现在我虚无缥缈的灵魂却仿佛要受困于这冰天雪地之中——“迷途的旅人噢，迷途的可怜羔羊们……”

但我最后还是回到了那个墓园，积雪覆盖在我那石造的墓碑上，耷拉下几滴雪水。我精疲力竭，“灵魂上的疲倦”一定形容的就是这种感受。现在我需要一次漫长的睡眠，于是一个孤零零的灵魂伏在墓碑上，将自己暴露在风雪中央。它居然真的睡了过去。

五.

这一次我没有被那种沉重感所折磨，只是轻松安然地睡了一觉，我知道这两者间的区别。

我在墓地中呆了几天，时间推移，昼夜交替，所有这些变化在名为莫里斯·迪特里希的幽灵的感知中变得极为短暂。这段时间白昼的时间相对长些，而阳光也似乎很难得的灿烂，周遭的植被又都青翠欲滴。根据他人的穿着，我推出现在是夏季，或是植物尚未凋谢的初秋？——看来我这一觉还是睡了很久，久到季节都发生了改变。

然后你来了——我大概是盼着你来陪我聊天的。

你的面貌看上去还是与上次别无二致，但似乎又有什么内在的东西让你发生了令人意想不到的改变。那大概是和我现在一样的，却受困于你体内的——灵魂，名为夏尔·瑟雷斯的灵魂，似乎更加苍老了。夏尔，正因为你还真实地活着，所以无论如何你在某些方面仍会变化，这是好事。

明亮的阳光使你的双眼一直微眯着，与以前的你不同，现在你将长发束了成了光亮顺滑的一整把。你对我说起你在学校的一些日程，噢，夏尔——瑟雷斯院长，我开始不熟悉你啦！有些事我听不太懂，那些是研究以外的事，比如“豹族和符文学院之间的矛盾”？而你处理起那些杂事却仿佛得心应手。透过你我看到了一个陌生人，瑟雷斯院长，他似乎和我过去所认识的那个夏尔·瑟雷斯大不相同，睿智又冷静，受人爱戴。但后来，那个我所熟悉的夏尔又回来了，因为那些事结束后你又谈到了你现在的学生，以及你的养子，艾利欧，我记得他。你说他已经可以入校读书了——多不可思议！夏尔，你看上去很是为他而骄傲。

“亲爱的莫里斯——逝者已矣，生者如斯。这世上的有些规则是决然能不能被改变的，我时而在想，我们曾经大抵是太狂妄了。”

夏尔？

“现在忘掉他们吧，莫里斯——来谈点只有我们知道的事。”你蹲下来，目光与我墓碑上那行你亲手刻上的，整齐的“莫里斯·迪特里希”相平，“只有我们两个会知道，比如我们很久以前第一次一起度过的那个夜晚。”

“来喝酒吧，莫里斯，我带了酒。”

夏尔，你提起我们第一次共度的那个晚上时，颇像个追忆自己青春年华的老头子，这和你那仍然停留在三十岁的外貌很不相称。我顺着你的话去回想那天晚上，天哪，这些经历都仿佛蒙上了一层灰，变得斑驳了。我才意识到与你共度的这些记忆居然有那么久远，但我记得，夏尔，我绝对不会忘记那些生了蛛网的时光，直至我连最后的这点灵魂都灰飞烟灭。

“可以过来一下吗，夏尔？”那天我冲你喊道，“——拿上酒，来一下我的房间。”

你应声将手上的书放下，消失在厨房。没过多久，台阶上很快也响起了你的脚步声。

“怎么啦，莫里斯？有什么地方需要我吗？”你好奇地打量着我的卧房——这是我第一次允许你进来。我以前总不肯让你进我的房间，但那天我想让你到我身边来，也许我当时也觉得，是时候让我们的关系更进一步了——有很多事其实不需要理由，他们就是那样发生了。夏尔，你足够聪明，你一定也觉得这总归算是个答案，不是吗？

“来喝酒吧，”那时我对你说，“我们可以先把手上的工作放一放。”

“——其实我当时也想问你，”我听你在我的墓碑前说道，“‘为什么要让我带酒上去？’但我还是照你说的做了。莫里斯，你觉得我没有在期待着什么吗？——我当然有。”

我当然知道你有，你拿着酒瓶的那只手一直在神经质地颤抖，就像是给自己手臂上推了一针那样——你以为我那时候就没看出来吗，夏尔？而且家里的烈性酒就那么一瓶！

“来，我们喝酒——”我说，“和我最亲爱的夏尔！到这里来，坐到我的身边。”

“一边还可以讨论学术问题，”你接上了我的话，“莫里斯，生命学派都研究些什么？”

这个问题真的很傻，夏尔，你应该是知道答案的。但不只是你，我们都想拖延时间，于是我回答：“真理就在于我们自身，夏尔。‘我们自身’，我们所有人最本质的东西，生命，灵魂的所在——如果真有这玩意的话，谁知道呢！”

现在看来颇为讽刺。

我们一杯接一杯的喝酒，你的酒品一向不错。我们还在聊那些东西，是某种习惯吗，夏尔？学校、学生、工作、任务……那都是些无关紧要且老生常谈的话题，每次直到最后我们才谈论我们自己。

人类总在某些事上会惯性的退缩，这再普遍不过：我生前在符文学院授课时，在某些课程中不得不提起这些话，总会引起一片哄笑——那多数还是有关动物的呢！对于这种话题总会感到手足无措是人之本性，特别是，当你面对的是一名同性时。

我又给自己倒了杯酒，先开了话头：“夏尔，你以前泡过妞吗？”

“没有——那你呢？”

“咴，你知道吗，你有把漂亮女孩拐上床的天赋？——哦，夏尔，你肯定有！”

“莫里斯，”你笑着摇头，“如果你非要这么评论我的话，那我得说，我相信你能与我平分秋色——你有过吗？”

烈酒的味道浓得呛鼻，我模糊中听见你说了一句“精美绝伦的红眼睛，比红宝石还好得多。”但我记不清了，也许是酒精给我带来的幻觉。

“这方面的经验是零，夏尔。真遗憾，都是新手。”

“那你要试试跟我做吗？”借着酒劲，我还是问出了这句话。

我捕捉到你那双金色的眼瞳中闪过的一丝踌躇，但出乎意料，你仍是毫不犹豫地伸手去解开自己的扣子：“你觉得可以就没问题，莫里斯。”

可我却制止了你。

“算了，下次再说。”

你惊讶地冲我眨眨眼，随后蹬掉拖鞋，用力向后侧倒在床上，吃吃笑了：“行啊。”

过了一会，你的笑声逐渐低了下去。“呵，会觉得奇怪吗……”你小声咕哝道，翻过身侧卧在床上，目光与我在暗黄色的光线下相接。你狡黠的金色眼睛中还留存着刚才的笑意，“哦——不用回答我的。”

夏尔，我们都还需要一些时间——现在还不是时候，下次吧，下次再说。

你伸出食指轻轻触碰我的嘴唇，我的卧室顷刻间坠入黑暗，你柔软的唇瓣找到我的额头，在上面停留了数秒，然后离开。

“晚安，莫里斯。”

“——你那天醉得很厉害，莫里斯。”这是你现在的评论。我看见你把酒瓶拿了出来，透明的汗珠顺着你的脖子流下。你倒了些酒在我墓前的地上，然后一口接一口地喝着酒瓶中剩下的液体。

那就是我与你共度的第一个夜晚，之后你就干脆把你自己的卧室改造成了书房，转而搬来糟蹋我的房间。每个深夜我弯着胳膊躺在你的身侧。你一旦入睡后往往睡得很熟，发出均匀细微的呼吸声。在晴夜里，月光从窗前倾泻而下，映照你铺在松软枕头上的银色发丝，让人生出要亲吻你的渴望。

后来的某个夜里，我们还是做了。那天我们收工得很晚，至于为什么会是那天，我与上次一样没有定论。屋外突然开始下雨，我走到窗边去关窗户，我们就在窗边接吻，将那个本来干燥平凡的唇吻染上湿润粘腻的液体。我问，夏尔，你想要吗，你告诉我说你想。

于是一切便顺理成章了。我与你相拥着倒在床榻上，屋外淅沥的骤雨声掩盖了房间里荒唐的叫喊和低语，衣袍被随意地扔在地上。我们在湿闷的逼仄空间中紧紧拥抱彼此，仿佛从未理解过这个动作的涵义，让身体密不可分地纠缠在一起，被微咸的汗液所打湿。当我的手指尖扫过你胸前的乳粒时，你打了个寒颤，报复性地将下颌伸将到我左耳的下面，鼻吻刮蹭那里裸露在外的皮肤，犬牙小心翼翼地啃咬我的肩膀。顺着你大理石般光滑结实的大腿向上，下庭仿佛已为这次侵入准备许久，在外部刺激下显得颇为敏感。夏尔，你那个位置非常有力，以至于我费了不少力气才让自己能找到一个相对较为轻松的突破口——其实还挺疼的。我与你因激动与情欲而急促地喘息，昏暗的房间模糊了你的身体轮廓，但我一直都能找到你，通过你温暖的体温，你有力却顺从的腰身，你一丝不挂的漂亮胴体……这些几乎蚕食了我所有的理智。空闲的手掌滑过你柔韧的手臂，却被你的手指扣住了手腕，你又弯起手指，用指间凸出的关节轻顶我的手心，真是个淘气的家伙！我听见你低低的笑声，那很快便破碎成了一句句不连贯的呜咽。当男性那近于柔媚的叫喊满溢在整个卧房时，我再一次找到了你的嘴唇，疼爱地贴上去，你便迫不及待地朝我进行最后一次索求。于是我本能地顶进了最深处，那里温暖又湿润。你年轻的身体，从泛着潮热的脖颈到紧绷的脚趾都在餍足地痉挛，最后发出一声带颤音的尖叫。

我去拿来毛巾，打了些热水，你的长发凌乱在一片狼藉的床笫上，有几缕银发还拂在你的眼角。羽毛枕滚落在床脚，被踢作一团的被套上带着零落的几点红棕，可怜兮兮地倚靠在床尾。夏尔已经疲惫至极，在我为你擦洗身上脏污的痕迹时，你双眼半阖，冲我有气无力地勾了勾唇角，含混不清地说了声：“我非常爱你。”随后便沉沉睡去。

我有对你说过“我爱你”吗，好像没有？因为我觉得没这个必要，或者只是太羞于开口——光是在空气中写下这几个字就足够让我面红耳赤！总之我现在为此感到后悔。但你会，不止一次，你会在吃完我做的早饭后在盘子底下留下写着“我爱你”的纸条，在镜子上用符文写下“致我最爱的莫里斯·迪特里希”，或者只是在空气中隐藏一句写着这几个字母的符文，等我撞上去。

你现在听不见了，夏尔，我正对你说“我爱你”。

高温使地平线模糊，就仿佛被炙热的太阳融化。我看到墓碑上面的凹槽被时不时的降雨冲刷，比你刚刻上去时浅了几许。你将手指放入凹槽，顺着那些文字的走向，用指尖缓慢地描摹我的名字。

“莫里斯·迪特里希。”你念道，你第一次见到这个名字的时候，大抵就是用这样带着一丝疑惑的语气念它的。你偏过头露出一个略显悲伤的微笑——也许是怀念，或者两者而兼有之？

“克诺维斯的事，我想和你谈谈，莫里斯。”

“……其实我知道他在做什么，他与他秘密的研究，我知道的。但出于我那一份自私的考量，我却撒手不管了——他身上有我们曾经所拥有的东西，现在你早就不在了，而我的那份也已经随你而去啦！而他的，却更为坚固了，我羡慕他，没错——你听到了吗？”

你继续着你手上的动作：“在他没有做出什么太过分的事之前，任何事——我都能容许他。莫里斯，如果你在的话，会反对我吗？”

“我确实卑劣，是吗？——我和你眼中的普通人其实没什么两样，为什么当初要把我与他们区分开来？莫里斯，嗳，为什么？”

啊，夏尔……

“——莫里斯？莫里斯·迪特里希？”

“——莫里斯，快三十年了啊……”

我以为你只是想要用术式加深那些篆刻文字的印记，但你没有，你的指尖处没有亮起萤蓝色的光芒。你械地重复着这个动作，手上的动作越来越快，越来越重，像是要把自己的手指也连带着嵌入这块石头一样。你眉头紧锁，死死地抿着嘴唇，似乎对这块石碑深恶痛绝——或许也包括它所代表的我。我联想到，在我成了这种没有实体的状态后，当然也很多不方便的地方，其一便是失去了痛觉。

你不停地划着，手指在粗糙的石面上毫不留情地摩擦，鲜血从你磨破的指尖涌出，顺着你的手腕流下，滴落在你脚边曾盛开过洁白花朵的土壤中。有些则被留在那些细小的凹槽中，凝结了，等到下次透明的雨滴滑下石碑之时，它们也将会被一同冲入这石碑下的土壤里。“莫里斯·迪特里希，莫里斯，莫里斯，莫里斯·迪特里希，迪特里希……”你时而只叫我的名，时而仅呢喃我的姓，悲戚的呼声散落在酸涩的空气中，一点一点沙哑下去，变得不清晰了。等你的指缝间不再渗出血液，你看样子终于意识到自己正在做什么蠢事，倏然站起来，猛地打了个趔趄。站住脚跟后，错愕地看向自己的手指，如梦初醒。我见你下意识地把手指举到唇边去吸吮那里逐渐凝固的血液，却又放下了。

回去好好反省一下自己有多么不理智，亲爱的瑟雷斯院长。

“啊——再见。莫里斯，再见。”你将右手掩在宽大的袖中，匆匆离去了。我一边目送那个在暮色里渐行渐远的身影，一边暗想，假使你会对自己当时的反应后悔终生，假使你恨我——不过既然我已经是个死人，那么也就不必对生者有再多牵挂——即便我爱你。你日后肯定要继续你那平静的，受尊敬的一生，瑟雷斯院长的一生，有些乏味却很平静。夏尔，你一向坚强又勇敢，你想起我，想起我对你造成的伤害时，你一定还会痛苦，在问到有关我的问题时，也必定会流露出悲伤的目光，你会用平淡却蕴含着哀思的声调谈起我——该死！

我冲出墓园，却怎样都看不到你了。我朝着你消失的方向大喊大叫，却感到深陷泥沼。吸力——那骇人的力量再一次捉住了我。夏尔！我与那股巨大的吸力抗争，但我要到你身边去，无论你认为你现在成为了什么，以后又将去往何处……夏尔！

你没有回头。

我眼前又出现了那片雪原，啊，我这次终于看清楚了。我那时并没有与你双手相握，你的左手提了盏风灯，右手又拿着笨重的仪器，而我也带了手提箱。我们那时怎么可能双手相扣呢？

六.

那不是在白天，天上也没有下着雪——或许还是有那么几片零星的雪花，柔软得像萎缩的花瓣一样，悄然飘落。那是一个晴朗的夜晚，天空中只有寂寥的几颗星星，我和你在漫无边际的雪原上前行。那好像也不是在亚特拉斯，我总归想起来了，你当时指着天穹对我说，极光。

变幻莫测的极光悬挂在夜空当中，我们一同驻足观望。

“——太惊人了，莫里斯，我是说，像是灵魂的颜色。”

“无聊又有趣的观点，夏尔，”我对你说道，“但我喜欢——夏尔，我不知道。虽然生命学派究其根本都只是为了搞清楚‘生命’这一概念。”

“无数的情感与记忆，汇聚了所有的光和温度……莫里斯，人类的灵魂。”你感叹道，然后似乎沉浸在自己方才的形容中。

灵魂啊，夏尔。

“夏尔，我问你，如果我先你一步离去——若是这世界上真的有灵魂，而我那时还有意识，你会想对我说什么吗？”

你似乎从未考虑过这个问题，虽然我也没有，所以我先一步发问了，好让自己下次被问到这个话题时不显得过于局促。你沉思了许久，待到极光消失在天空的另一边时，你终于给出了你的答案。你将风灯和仪器都放在脚边，用戴着手套的双手来捧起我的脸，对我说：

“——解脱吧，我爱。”

现在我囿于黑暗之中，看不到丝毫的可能。

“为什么？”我当时问道，“夏尔，为什么你选了这句话——听起来很宗教。你难道相信人在生命的终结后会去到金色大门的另一边，在云端上？时时刻刻听着圣歌？”

“莫里斯，那不是解脱，”你回答到，你绝对是在微笑的，但你转过身去，没有让我看见你当时的表情，“我希望你能抛弃一切。不是极光，而是空气，不，比空气还要纯粹——无论是记忆还是情感，甚至是感知，对于亡者来说，都太过沉重了。”

夏尔！

“我希望你那时能得到完全彻底的解脱，莫里斯。”

夏尔，夏尔！

我听见其他的声响，像是玻璃碎裂成片，但我仍然在呼喊你的名字。我做得到——夏尔！但那一切却似乎都没有离我而去，思维化作细线在我体内编织成网，巨大的“砰咚”声响彻我的耳畔。我留在这里，依旧彷徨着，我是个独一无二的可怜幽灵。

我理解了，也许我根本未曾逝去：——还远不是时候啊！我猛地想到。

“夏尔！”

这一次，我总算听到了自己的声音。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了！！！  
> 这次文风和上次感觉就像是出自完全不同的两个人之手 希望观感不要过于乏味  
> 其实去年想的原设定和这个相去甚远 但原设我实在写不来 所以写了“莫里斯的幽灵”  
> 感谢亲友的支持！有好几次都想放弃了因为对第一人称视角真的很没把握而且……就算是现在看着很多话也不像是那个莫里斯·迪特里希会说得出的  
> 在我的心目中 第一人称拥有很大主观性 所以这其中有一些比较模棱两可的桥段 也许是“角色这个时候倾向于这样去想”甚至“根本就没有发生过 只是角色的抚慰性妄想而已”  
> 欢迎来找我讨论  
> 写作的时候心情如同过山车啊……


End file.
